


Are You A Man Or A Wolf

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Marking, Eternal Sterek, Feral Behavior, Feral Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Temporary Muteness, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles is tired of everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: A Season 1 rewrite where Scott becomes a werewolf, Derek is trying to find out who the murderous Alpha is, oh and there's a strange naked man stalking him.





	Are You A Man Or A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old and was collecting dusting in my WIP folder so I decided to drag it out and dust it off, hope you enjoy!!

When Derek first sees the wolf he’s standing on the outskirts of the burnt out shell he use to call his home.

The new werewolf, Scott, is the most infuriating person he’s ever met. He’s just trying to help the idiot so wouldn’t go feral and start killing people like it’s elusive alpha’s doing, but no, the idiot had to get all bent out of shape and fall in love with an Argent. An Argent! Of all the damn people Scott could have chosen it just had to be an Argent. It was like the world was playing some cruel joke on him, and Derek was the butt of the joke. Huffing, he tossed the piece of burnt wood to the side, his head snapping up when he heard a branch snap. Looking up he sees a wolf, he’d ignore it if it weren’t for the fact that this is California and California does not have wolves there. The wolf is beautiful too, dark brown fur with a white underbelly with speckles of black like stars in the night sky, it looks shaggy and unkempt but the wolf stares at Derek like it can see right through him. It’s a little daunting in a way.

He glares at the wolf, “What?” He growls.

The wolf just huffs, and flashes it’s eyes.

Eyes that are glowing red. Red like an Alpha’s.

Derek stands up immediately and bares his fangs and claws, shifting and ready for a fight. 

“Why are you killing all those people? You have no business here, this is Hale territory.” He snarls, shoulders tense as he’s ready to do whatever it takes to fight the alpha.

The wolf snorts, and walks away. Which…ok? Not expected. Derek goes to chase after the thing but there’s no scent to follow. He looks all around the Preserve but comes up short with no wolf, and no scent which is really off putting. He chalks it up to a lack of sleep.

That would not be the first time he sees the wolf.

The next time is when he’s laying on the ground-bleeding from being stabbed in the chest-in front of the school, while Scott and his dumbass friends are running from the Alpha inside. He can hear the idiots yelling and locking themselves somewhere secure, and Derek just grunts as he tries to get up. Which is when he hears something walking over to him, looking over his shoulder he sees the wolf again, and is immediately thrown off. If this isn’t the alpha inside than who the hell are they? Maybe both of them are working together. The thought is thrown out the window when the wolf gives him a judgmental look as he stares down at where he’s bleeding.

“Shut up.” Derek mutters.

The wolf snorts and Derek passes out. When he wakes up he’s at the Hale house, healed and perfectly safe. He looks around for the wolf, or hell for anyone but when he doesn’t find anyone he just shrugs. This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Later he’ll figure out that the murderous alpha was his Uncle Peter all along, and will watch as Peter kills Kate, before getting killed by Derek. Scott is furious at this and yells at Derek before the newly changed Alpha just growls him into submission and watches as the Beta runs off, then he’ll deal with that annoying little shit Jackson who he regretfully gives the bite to. The urge to make a pack is strong and he suddenly finds him with three newly turned Beta’s that he has to deal with, living in a broke down train depot, and a supernatural murderer on the loose. He growls and trains his beta’s as best as he can, but teenagers are assholes and they run off to hang out leaving Derek alone. He heads of to the Preserve to go for a run and let off some steam. While on his run he notices that he’s being followed, and comes to a halt, whipping around and snarls. Only its the wolf. Again.

Still giving him that judgmental look like the first time.

“What.” Derek snarls, he’s not ready to deal with this asshole. 

The wolf snorts as if to say, ‘Yeah, fuck you too buddy’ before trotting over, it sniffs at his legs before walking forward. Derek watches the wolf walk away, before stopping and lookin back at him, his ear twitching as if he’s trying to tell him, ‘You coming?’. Or maybe it’s just judging him again. Grumbling Derek follows after the wolf as it breaks off into a sprint, turns out the asshole is a lot faster than he looks and Derek finds himself spending the whole afternoon chasing the asshole, stopping once in awhile because he lost the dick and has to try and scent him.

“How do you hide your scent? I can’t even hear your heartbeat.” Derek questions the wolf while they’re resting on a rock. The wolf just twitches its ears and stands up, walking over to Derek and gives him a sloppy wolf kiss on the side of his cheek before disappearing off into the woods. “Asshole.” Derek mutters, but there’s a little bit fondness in his voice.

When he gets back to the train depot he decides he’s going to be a better Alpha, which means he’s going to be nicer. It’s kind of weird actual, the mysterious Alpha wolf hadn’t said a word to him, all they did was chase through the woods and yet it felt like the wolf was trying to teach him a lesson. It’s nice. Not having to use words to communicate with someone, as Derek is terrible with his words and wolves can’t talk so they both learn to speak with movements and facial expressions. The good feeling only last for about a day until Scott suddenly shows up out of the blue.

“I think there’s another Alpha.” The teenager tells Derek, having interrupted pack training session.

“Was it a wolf?” 

Scott shakes his head, “No, it was some dude. He was wondering the halls after school, looked at me and then disappeared after growling and flashing his eyes.” 

Boyd steps in, “Wait. Did he have dark hair? And moles?” Scott nods his head. “I saw him too. I was with Erica after school and we saw him in the hallway staring at the trophy stand, he looked at us before clawing at the lockers and then disappeared. Isaac said he saw some naked dude hanging around the edge of the woods during practice. It was weird.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at that, “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

Boyd just shrugs, “I thought you knew.”

“I’ve only seen him as a wolf. He’s not a threat so don’t bother him. I think he just wants to be left alone.” Derek says shrugging.

“Wait. A wolf? Can Alpha’s turn into wolves?” Isaac asks, seeming more interested in that than the news of a naked alpha running around.

“No. It’s rare for werewolves to turn into wolves, it’s called the Evolved Shift. My mother could do it, I don’t know if anyone else in my family could.” Derek explains.

“He looks lonely.” Scott mumbles, and the other nod their heads.

“Leave him alone. I don’t need you all getting into trouble with some random Alpha, we’ve already got more hunters here, and some supernatural murderer on the loose.” He growls the last part before turning away to leave. The others stay behind to chat, which is rare to see Scott even come close enough to talk to them, let alone even acknowledges them. Teenagers, he thinks.

Next thing Derek knows is that Erica is knocked out, and he’s going to drown in a pool form getting paralyzed by the kanima. He probably deserves this; his family burned alive, so he might as well drown to death. That is until he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and he can breath again, fucking finally, he’ll never take breathing for granted again. When he turns his head he expects to see Isaac or Boyd, instead he sees a grumpy looking man with disheveled hair and moles. He’s got whiskey honey eyes, and a slightly upturned nose kind of fox like in a way, and god he’s kind of…handsome? He’s also naked?

“What the hell.” Derek grouches, looking around for the kanima, but he can’t move his head.

The man just growls and flashes Alpha red eyes at him, before swimming over to the side of the pool.

“Your the Alpha?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out like he’s angry, but the guy looks like a teenager. He gets another growl and is suddenly thrown up onto concrete. He thanks whatever god is out there watching him so he doesn’t die, and grunts when his body gets dragged. 

He hears the hissing of the kanima, but the strange Alpha doesn’t seem put off by the giant lizard coming near them. He drops Derek, turns around and lets out the loudest roar Derek has ever hear, his wolf whines a little in response and the kanima looks fucking terrified. At least he thinks it does? Hard to tell with all those scales. But it does run away so that’s a plus. Suddenly he’s face to face with the naked Alpha-who’s has no issue with his apparent nudity-again as he halls his ass up, and sets him to lean against a wall. The Alpha walks over to Erica and sniffs at her prone body, turning her over and strokes her hair, before loosing interest and wonders back to Derek. They stare at each other for a minute, then the alpha is leaning dangerously close to Derek’s neck which has him on edge when he hears sniffing,

“Are you smelling me?” Derek questions.

The Alpha snorts, tilts his head and just like he came he’s gone. Vanishing with a blink of the eye as Scott, Allison, Boyd, and Isaac run into the room. 

“What was that? I could hear you from across the town?” Scott yells, he looks shell shocked.

Derek grunts as Isaac helps him up, “Wasn’t me. It was that naked Alpha running around, came in, dragged me out of the pool, and roared at the kanima which had it running away.”

“Whoa.” Isaac breathes, “How come we didn’t think of that?”

“Naked Alpha?” Allison looks confused as Derek feels agitated.

“Not the time for this discussion.” He sighs, looking over to see Boyd caring Erica.

Later that night while he’s laying on his mattress, Derek’s thoughts will wonder back to the Alpha. He thinks about the moles dotting his whole body, and Derek suddenly has the urge to lick and kiss at those moles. Wanting to feel those arms around him again, strong and secure, he wants those arms to hold him and-whoa! Shaking his head, Derek snarls at himself and flips over so he can get some sleep. He does not want to deal with these emotions again, or at all.

Peter comes back from the dead, Jackson turns out to be the kanima and there’s a whole shoot out in the police station where they find out that some kid named Matt has been controlling the kanima his whole time. Derek learns about Scott working with Gerard and goes ballistic later, clawing and tearing at trees while snapping at his beta’s to leave him alone. Oh, let’s not forget that Victoria Argent killed herself after Derek bit her, and Allison is on a fucking war path. Could this get any worse?

It can, and it does.

Erica and Boyd leave him, and Derek finds himself trapped in a warehouse with Chris and Gerard Argent, Scott, Allison, Isaac, some Lydia girl and the fucking kanima. Which is now being controlled by Gerard so thats pretty shitty. Peter is hiding like the coward he is, and Scott is forcing Derek to give Gerard Argent (of all the people it had to be) the bite. When suddenly there’s a terrifying snarl coming from the entrance. The Alpha comes running in as a wolf and then shifts as he stalks towards Gerard, he’s still naked and his claws are out while his eyes are glowing a crimsoned. Derek notes that unlike a normal werewolf’s claws the alpha’s are elongated and black like knives, and he looks feral.

“GERARD!” He roars, and Derek can feel his wolf cower at the anger and pain coming from those words.

Gerard looks terrified as he holds his gun at the alpha, “You! You’re supposed to be dead! We killed you and your pack. You-you-!”

He never finishes the statement because the Alpha is suddenly jumping on top of him, and stabbing-no, he’s mauling him like a wild animal. Snarling and baring his fangs while tearing out the old mans innards, blood and gore goes flying and when the Alpha is finished he looks cold. His gaze turns towards the kanima who’s hissing and looking confused. Straightening up from where he was hunching over, the Alpha stalks towards Jackson only to be stopped by Lydia when she steps in front of him.

“Don’t you dare harm him!” She growls.

“Lydia, no! Get out of the way, he’ll hurt you!” Allison yells, knocking back an arrow and pointing at the alpha ready to fire at him.

The Alpha tilts his head to the side and looks between the girl and the kanima, he growls and pushes her gently to the side to step up to the kanima. He brings his claws up and stabs them into Jackson’s chest, Lydia screams, and Allison fires her arrow which hits the Alpha’s shoulder. He growls but pays no mind, meanwhile Jackson is howling with pain and the scales on him are disappearing until he’s shifting into a regular beta shift. The Alpha growls at Jackson who gives him a whine and flashes yellow eyes, huffing the Alpha pulls his claws out of his chest and watches the boy fall to the ground. Lydia is immediately there by his side, and thanking the Alpha for saving him. Derek just watches as the alpha gives a snort at them.

“Stupid pup.” He mutters before shifting into his wolf form and disappearing around the corner. 

Derek sighs in relief, while Scott and Chris look confused as hell before turning to look at Derek who just shrugs. Peter steps out from where he’s hiding and gives a whistles, “Damn that was intense. Wish I brought some popcorn for the show.”

Growling, Derek pushes Scott off before taking his beta and leaving.

Weeks later and still no Erica or Boyd, Derek is ready to give up. Scott, Allison, Lydia, and even Jackson (although it took a lot of bitching) make their own little pack that he- grudgingly -helps with the beta’s train. A month later and everyone is aware of the daunting Alpha pack thats lurking somewhere in Beacon Hills, the pack is over at Derek’s loft having “Pack Night” which is mostly everyone bitching or watching a move, while Derek lurks in the background. It kind of pisses him off when they walk in and out of his home unannounced. He jumps to attention when he hears two sets of heart beats outside of his loft, when the door slams open its a haggard looking Erica and Boyd along with a bloody wolf. Erica and Boyd run over to Derek and apologies for running away, he checks over them and sighs as he sees none of them harmed. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the wolf stalk over to a secluded corner and flops down, cleaning the blood off his fur.

“What happened?”

“The Alpha pack kidnapped us when we were escaping the Argent’s basement, we were there for weeks and then suddenly we heard fighting outside. He showed up all naked and was kicking their Alpha asses.” Erica looks a little too smug at the last part, “He ended up killing one of them before grabbing us and we ran back here. It was kind of cool actually, Deucalion looked pissed as hell when we escaped. Derek, I’m-god it was really shitty for us to leave-“

“It’s ok.” Derek interrupts, “I’m just glad you both are safe.” He turns towards the Alpha as he says, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that, but you did and I am in your debt.”

The alpha just rolls his eyes and goes back to cleaning himself.

“His name is Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Isaac says, jumping up to give Erica and Boyd a bear hug.

“That’s his name.” Boyd says, finally speaking up, “Also he wanted us to tell you that you’re a shitty Alpha.”

Derek growls, and Boyd holds up his hands, “His words not mine.”

Giving the Alpha in the corner of his loft the stink eye, Derek huffs before letting the rest of the Beta’s hug and catch up on things. He sits on the side watching between his pack and the Alpha currently taking a nap. No one pays them any mind, until Lydia finally speaks up.

“So who is he? Stiles, I mean. The only time I met him, he was naked and had just murdered Allison’s insane grandfather, before doing something to Jackson to take away the kanima.” Lydia questions, walking over to look down at the wolf, she doesn’t get far though, only five feet separate them.

“I don’t know.” Derek answers, “He’s saved me a couple of times, but other than that he just comes and goes.

”Le loup sans meute.”

Jerking his head behind him, Derek watches Peter as he descends the stairs, all attention on him as he walks over to the alpha.

“The what?”

Peter sighs and glares at Scott, “The wolf with no pack. That’s what Talia called him. He use to be a werewolf with a family and a pack, but they were all killed by hunters, his father was an Alpha so he inherited the Alpha spark. He’s a lone wolf. An Alpha without a pack.” He explains.

“How is he not insane yet? Or dead? Alpha’s can’t live without a pack.” Derek points out.

“That, I do not know. It’s practically impossible for an alpha not to have a pack, technically he’s an omega, but in more wolf terms he’s a lone wolf. A lone alpha.” Peter says, “If you haven’t noticed he’s also somewhat feral. I’ve been told that he lives in the woods and never makes contact with other werewolves, or even humans so this is a very rare occurrence.”

There’s a yelp and everyone’s eyes are snapping over to where Lydia is being stared down by a 5’10 naked Alpha.

“Jesus!” Erica says, “Hottie alert!”

Derek glares at her, before his eyes snap back over to the alpha who looks boredly at the rest of them. He huffs and it’s then that Derek notices the ugly looking scare on the man’s throat, it should be impossible for a werewolf to have scars as they heal to fast for one to form, but Stiles seems to be sporting the most nastiest looking scar Derek has ever seen. The Alpha holds up his hands and starts doing some motions with his hands, which takes a moment for Derek to notice he’s signing to them.

“He says we’re all loud, and should shut up so he can take a fucking nap.” Lydia comments, raising an eyebrow at the Alpha who just smirks.

“Why use ASL? We know you can talk?” Isaac points out, which gets another round of quick movement.

“It’s hard to remember how to talk when you’ve been a wolf for ten years of you life.” Lydia translate. Everyone looks shocked at Stiles who just grunts before striding over to the kitchen, ignoring the eyes watching his naked form as he sniffs around and pulls out the uncut prime steak Derek was saving for himself.

Before Derek can get a word out the Alpha is already biting into the raw meat, Scott makes a gaging noise, while Erica is just eyeing the man. He notices that all the girls seem to be eyeing the naked man, even Peter who has that creepy look on his face again. Growling Derek storms off before coming back with a pair of sweats and throws them at Stiles, who has seemed to already consumed all of the steak and is licking off the juices on his hands. Stiles glares at the pants, and throws them back at Derek and gives him a huff as he bares his teeth.

“You’re not an animal, and no one wants to see you naked. Put the damn pants on, Stiles.” Derek grouches out.

“Oh, I sure as hell want to see him naked.” Erica crows and gets and affirmative noise from Lydia, which gets Jackson glaring.

Stiles huffs and then hunches over and shifts into his wolf form, he snaps at them before running out the door. Derek growl and scents the air, pissed off that he can never catch the other werewolf’s scent. His wolf snarls and paces around from having some strange alpha come into his den and eating HIS food. He snaps at his beta’s before storming off to his room to let off some steam. When school rolls around he gets news of two alpha twins, and finds himself lurking around the school more than he wants to. He also picks up a book on ASL, and hides it from his beta’s so he doesn’t have to come up with some excuse as to why he has the book. He spends ever night learning and trying to remember how to form the signs. 

He catches himself going to the Preserve more often than not, mostly during nights where he can’t sleep. A part of him is out looking for some peace, but he also knows deep down he’s really trying to find Stiles. But the alpha never shows up, which doesn’t deter him from stopping.

The Alpha pack closes in and Derek’s pack find themselves in a battle for life with them. His pack gets away safely but Derek not so much; he finds himself being thrown down a ravine and bleeding to death with broken bones. He wonders if this will finally be the time he dies, no one will find him here, at least he thinks so. Closing his eyes Derek’s senses suffocate themselves in the smell of his own blood and pain. He passes out and when he comes to he’s definitely not in the ravine anymore. A cave perhaps. Tilting his head to the side Derek noticed that he was laying in a bed made from soft furs, his wolf purred at the bedding and the warm scent that was latched onto the bed, Derek however ignored how pleased his wolf was and was looking around for any sign of someone else being there. 

He jumped when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, growling at the pain that shot through his body but also sending a warning to whoever or whatever was in the cave. A familiar growl was answered back, but this one sounded teasing like they knew Derek wouldn’t be able to get up and fight and it pissed him off. And then, Stiles was stepping into his vision, he glared at the Alpha who only rolled his eyes at him, Derek groaned as Stiles helped him sit up and set his to lean against the wall. The alpha handed him a bowl of soup, but when Derek reached up to eat he hissed at the pain which had Stiles rolling his eyes. Grabbing the spoon, Stiles took a spoonful and held it up to Derek’s mouth getting an even angrier and deadlier glare from Derek. Stiles just smiled and him,, but Derek could see the teasing tone in that smile.

“Eat.” Stiles huffed, getting tired of Derek trying to fight with him.

“And if I don’t?”

Stiles tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow, “Die.”

Derek snarled at him but opened his mouth and let the Alpha feed him spoon after spoon. Stiles was gently and patient with him, waiting for Derek to open his mouth before feeding him another spoon, and if some of it got on his chin, Stiles cleaned up. Derek was a little grateful for how kind Stiles was being to him, but also a little pissed at having to be treated like a child. After being fed, Stiles looked over his wounds before setting Derek back down and telling him to sleep. Grunting, Derek let his eyes slip close as he listened to Stiles shuffle around the cave, it was then that he realized that not only could he hear the Alpha’s heart beat he could also smell his scent. Rubbing his nose into the bedding, Derek inhaled greedy the scent of the other Alpha as the calm beating of the others heartbeat helped to relax him. Stiles scent was mouth watering to him, he smelled like homemade cookies, thunder when it strikes the ground, and cinnamon; spicey but also with a pinch of sweetness. Hearing a huff near him, Derek opened an eye to look up at Stiles who was looking down at him, his ears turned pink as he blushed but that only got the Alpha to smile at him. Stepping over Derek’s laying body, Stiles flopped down next to him, rolling on his side so he could wrap himself around Derek’s body. Freezing up, Derek waited for the other Alpha to do anything else, he couldn’t move to it would be easy for Stiles to kill him now, or do other things. But the Alpha didn’t do anything, besides rub his nose into Derek’s throat and cheek, scent marking him, which had Derek even more confused. 

“Sleep, Derek. Won’t hurt you. Protect.” Stiles mumbled, eyes slipping closed as he started to snore softly.

Feeling the beginning of a smile start to twitch itself his face, Derek turned his over and leaned as close as he could so he could scent mark Stiles as well. Rubbing his cheek into the others hair, and rubbing his lips over his forehead. He heard Stiles huff and the Alpha wiggled closer, but other than that he didn’t do anything else to stop Derek or tell him he didn’t enjoy what he was doing. Closing his eyes Derek felt himself slip back into a peaceful slumber, the warm body curdle up next to him and the spicy scent of the other alpha helping him to fall asleep. When he woke up again it was from Stiles prodding fingers, the other Alpha was pressing against the side of his ribs and down, before moving to check his arms. 

“I’m fine.” Derek grumbled, rolling over so he could go back to sleep, and smirked when he heard Stiles chuckle.

“Lazy.” Stiles mumbled, running a hand over Derek’s back as he leaned down to scent Derek’s neck. Satisfied he got up and walked off to some part of the cave, Derek didn’t bother to get and follow him, he star fished himself over the bed, ignoring the fact that he was naked. It’s not like it would matter anyways, Stiles was always walking around naked, so he probably didn’t even mind.

When Stiles came back he had a bottle of water and a plate with sandwiches on them, setting them down he waits for Derek to sit up before carefully watching as he drinks the water. Both of them eating in silence while studying one another. When he finishes two of the sandwiches, Stiles takes the plate up and leaves Derek to lay back down on the fur bedding. Belly full and warm, Derek goes back to rubbing his nose into Stiles scent, his wolf’s mouth watering at the scent. When he hears a low rumbling from behind him, Derek lifts his head to see Stiles watching him, eyes glowing crimson and clawed fingers flexing like he’s trying to stop himself from touching Derek.

Derek then does something he hasn’t done since before the fire, and lets the wolf take control. It whines with waited anticipation and Derek feels himself tilting his head to the side in a show of submission. Any Alpha would be snarling at having to show submission to another Alpha, but Derek was born a Beta and was always meant to be under the ruling of another Alpha. It’s why he was such a shitty Alpha in the first place; he was never taught how to lead, how to take charge and care for a pack, he knew how to care for family. But the pack he had now was so far from being family it actual hurt to have everyone in one room. His wolf fought itself with showing submission and wanting to tear out the other wolf’s throat, but when Stiles gave a low rumbling growl the submission won out and he found himself leaning on his elbows with his neck tilted to the side.

Stiles took his time coming over to where Derek was laying on his belly, like he was waiting to see if Derek would attack or stay where he was. When he saw Derek was still bearing his throat something snapped and the Alpha was crawling onto of him, nose pressed against Derek’s neck as he snuffled and rubbed his scent all over him. Rumbling with pleasure at the Alpha’s acceptance, Derek gasped as he felt Stiles hot wet tongue lap all over his neck, before his fangs dropped and he was laying marks all over his olived skin. Whining, Derek pressed himself back against Stiles clubbing erection, moaning when Stiles thrusted back. Using his hips to press Derek down against the bedding, Stiles took great pleasure in lapping and mouthing over Derek’s skin, clawed hands gently slithering all over his sides with heated force. Slipping down, Stiles hands grabbed at Derek’s ass which had him groaning to tilt his hips upwards to let Stiles see how good he could be for him.

“Please…Stiles, please.” Derek whined, practically panting as he felt the Alpha rub his erection between his ass cheeks. Precum making it wet and slippery and easier for Stiles to slide his cock between the two globes of flesh. Sucking a fresh bruise against the back of Derek’s neck, Stiles releases the flesh between his teeth so he can nip at Derek’s redden ears. 

Stiles huffs and growls in Dereks’ ears, and with another bite to his ear Derek feels the shift overtake himself as the wolf lets himself get lost in the feeling of being wild and untamed. Before he had to always hold himself back when he had sex, Kate would have stopped completely if Derek shifted and wouldn’t continue until he was human again. It made him feel disgusted with himself that she didn’t love that part of him, but Stiles was drooling all over Derek when he shifted. Sloppy, wet kisses all over the side of his face down to his jaw and then to his neck ha Derek moaning. “So good for me.” Stiles rumbled into Derek’s ear, the wolf whined when he felt curious fingers tickle at his hole and he craved for more of Stiles touch. “Derek.”

Pulling off for a split second, Derek almost freaked out when he felt the heat from Stiles body disappear from behind him, only to startle when a wet tongue licked over his hole. “Fuck!” Derek yelped, all of his nerves went off when Stiles licked him there again, and he felt his legs tremble beneath Stiles touch when he continued to lap and prod at Derek’s hole with his tongue. 

He’d almost forgotten how hard he was, until he felt his cock rub against his chest which had him moaning and panting to jerk off. But his arms were holding him up for Stiles, and he didn’t want to disappoint the other Alpha. 

Happy with how much he had loosened Derek’s hole, Stiles shifted his claws back to human fingers before smoothly pressing one into Derek’s ass, grinning sharply when Derek keened. Laying his body back over Derek’s so the other Alpha was blanketed with his scent, Stiles pushed Derek’s legs further apart so he could continue to rut against him while fingering his wet hole open. That wet mouth was back to sucking against Derek’s neck, leaning up to press a sloppy kiss to Derek’s lips as his other hand gripped Derek’s cock. Derek mewled at how much his nerves were being frayed with the constant touches of affection against his skin. After a while Stiles had pressed another finger into him, while his other hand was tugging at Derek’s foreskin while his thumb rubs over his head. And it’s too much. There’s so much touch, and petting, and his sense are overloaded while he’s shifted and just the smell of Stiles and his scent mixing together is making his wolf go wild. He can barely understand the words spilling from Stiles mouth, muchness his own. Everything’s just blurring all together and it feels so good to just let go and let loose the animal inside him. 

He’s barrel forming coherent words; it’s all grunts and whines, sometimes he growls when Stiles will switch from pulling his fingers out and press the head of his cock inside of Derek’s hole before slipping it back out when Derek tries to clench around him. Pressing three fingers back inside of him. It’s driving him insane, and Stiles only answers with more wet kiss, that silver tongue sliding over Derek’s fangs, or growling back when Derek growls. It’s never in anger though, nor is the other Alpha trying to force him back into submission but the sound of that growl has Derek’s whole body shivering beneath the wolf until he’s finally coming with a loud cry. Coming all over Stiles fur bedding while said Alpha continues to bark him off and stretch his hole open wider and wider. Going boneless, Derek moans and mewl as Stiles rubs his sensitive cock for a little while longer before backing off and pulling his fingers out of Dereks’ hole. Grunting, Stiles lays his whole body on top of Derek’s, grabbing his ass cheeks, he places his cock between them and presses them against his cock as he starts to rut between his ass with fast paced jerks and low grunts. 

When he does come he makes sure its all over Derek’s back and between his ass cheeks, curious fingers pressing some of his come into Derek’s hole while Derek lays there in a pleased daze. It’s after a few minutes that he notices Stiles is still coming all over him, twisting his body so he can look behind him Derek’s eyes widen when he sees the bulbous end of Stiles cock. The Alpha grunts, squeezing the knot to have another load of cum spurt over Derek’s bare chest while he faces does a nose dive against Derek’s neck. 

“You have a knot.” Derek says breathlessly, his own inquisitive hand reaching over to push Stiles away so he can grip Stiles cock in his hand. Stiles moans so loud against Derek’s neck it echos across the cave, and when Derek squeezes the knot Stiles whines and humps into his hand. “Fuck. That’s hot.” 

Looking up, Stiles gives him a wicked smirk before dropping his head down as he comes once more over Derek’s chest. Stiles reaches a hand up rub his own cum with Derek’s on the Alpha’s chest, smearing their mixed scents all over Derek’s chest before smearing some on his own. When he stops coming and his knot deflates, Derek releases Stiles cock and they both settle against one another with Derek pressing his face against Stiles neck to breath in there scents. 

“I didn’t even know we could get knots.” Derek comments when his brain kicks back into working. Stiles is focused on running his fingers through Derek’s hair or one the scruff on his face, and it makes Derek’s wolf pleased that Stiles enjoys the hair. 

“It’s rare for wolves, kind of like the full shift. You have to…connect with your wolf. But it can be hard, because sometime you’ll loose yourself to the wolf if you don’t have a good anchor.” Stiles explains, rubbing his nose over Derek’s forehead.

Feeling brave, Derek ask, “Your anchor. What is it?”

Stiles is quiet for a long time, continuing to rub his face all over Derek’s like a big cat more than a wolf, when he speaks his voice is rough and deep with loss. “I’m not sure anymore.”

~~

Derek spends another night in the cave with Derek, healing, resting and fucking. Although, the night before he leaves it feels more like making love when Stiles goes excruciating slow as he mouths over Derek’s neck and collarbone, leaving massive bite marks and hickies on his skin while taking the time and pleasure to open Derek up as slow as possible until he’s a mewling, crying mess beneath him. Being knotted, as Derek finds out, has become his favorite thing while having sex with Stiles because the Alpha is always so gently afterwards when he cleans Derek up and makes sure he didn’t hurt him even though if he did Derek would have healed. And while they lay tied together Derek with listen to Stiles slowly tell him about his pack, his father and mother and what it was like being lost to the wolf for so many years. When Derek has his strength back, Stiles pulls him into a a crushing kiss that knocks the air out of his lungs, before warning Derek to be safe and he’ll see him later.

Derek comes back to Beacon Hills to find his own pack and Scott’s running around like headless chickens as they continue to fight the Alpha pack along with figuring out who is sacrificing all these people. Derek is more than surprised to find his pack jumping on him and crying as they were scared he had died. There’s a lot of random fights and running around town before they end up in the hospital, with one dying Cora, one evil Darach-who was the kids new English teacher, Derek still doesn’t understand how that stuff happened-and the Alpha Pack running around there trying to kill them. Which leads to Scott’s mother getting kidnapped and the ‘True Alpha’ going to go work with Deucalion. Derek does not get upset over this.

He gets pissed. This is the second time the young werewolf has gone behind his back and used Derek for his own advantages, the kid keeps fighting with him that he doesn’t want to be a werewolf but in desperate times he’ll suddenly use it against Derek. 

Like right now where Derek’s pack is in the warehouse fighting the Alpha Pack and the Darach. Scott and Derek are both fighting Deucalion while the Darach is throwing spell after spell out of her ass. Derek is tired and can feel his wolf howling to kill and maim but he holds himself back because of Scott’s moral code of ‘not killing’. 

When he gets thrown back against a wall along with Scott, Deucalion grins over him and tears his claws through Derek’s back which has him howling in pain when he feels claws dig deeper into his skin, “Pathetic.” Deucalion says over him, “Then again, you Hale’s were always the worst werewolves I’d ever met. Your so much like your mother Derek, I can’t wait to kill you and the rest of you Hale’s to get this over with.”

Derek yells when he feels the claws tearing down his back, struggling to throw the Alpha off of him only has Deucalion laughing as he stabs his other hand into Derek’s back so he can lift him up and throw him over to where Kali is grinning. Before she can even get a clawed hand on Derek a howl pierced through the air and he watches as Stiles jumps through the windows and onto Kali, he tears his claws through the woman neck only to toss her lifeless body away like a rag doll. Perched protectively over Derek’s prone and bleeding body, Stiles snarls and flashes red eyes at Deucalion and the Darach who seemed more shocked then anything else.

“Another Alpha? Well, this is a surprise, but I’m sure I can get him to understand why you should have joined-:

Stiles roars and glass shatters from the windows, his bones start cracking and reforming making a disgusting noise as his body shifts and changes. At first, Derek thinks he’s going to change into his wolf form only to watch with wide eyes as Stiles body grows and he changes into a full Alpha shift, something he’s only seen Peter do when he was mad with revenge. Jumping over to where Deucalion was standing, Stiles lifts him up over his head and snarls before ripping the Demon Wold in half. One part of the body gets thrown to where Kalis’ is laying while the other is thrown at the Darach who looks furious at having her plan for revenge ruined. 

“How dare you!” She screams, “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! They were mine to-“

Stiles grabs her by the throat and lifts her five feet from the ground, she chokes and sputters to form words. But with a sickening crunch Stiles crushes her neck in his clawed hands, blood streaming down his dark fur and glinting black under the moonlight. When he drops her body everyone remains silent as they watch the massive Alpha wolf crouch down and pad over to where Derek is still healing from the wounds Deucalion gace him. When Ethan and Aiden take a step back Stiles’ head whips towards them and he snarls, lips pulling back to reveal rows of massive canine teeth. The two Beta’s flash their blue eyes at him and crouch down in submission. Huffing, Stiles’ massive head leans down to nose so gently against Derek it shocks him into silence, because just minutes ago this massive creature was snarling and maiming at everything in his sights. And now he’s crouched down and nosing at Derek like a pup who was too rough with a pack mate. Raising a hand up, Derek brushes his fingers over Stiles snout and is praying that it helps calm the Alpha down so he doesn’t tear anyone else open. 

Whining, Stiles shifts back to his human form and pokes and prods at Derek’s healing wounds, when he’s finished he pulls Derek up into his arms and carries him bridal style out of the warehouse. Derek looks at the others who are either watching with shocked expressions or a hint of amusement-he glares at Erica who looks like she just saw the fireworks show during the 4th of July for the first time.

Stiles takes Derek back to his loft so he can help change his bloody clothes and then bullies him to lay down, before flopping over Derek’s body and snuffling against his neck. 

When the others show up, Stiles growls at the intrusion but with one glance over his shoulder simply huffs and goes back to dozing on Derek’s body.

“Ok, that was awesome. But also terrifying.” Erica grins as she runs over to where they’re resting. Blatantly staring at Stiles naked ass, only to smirk when Derek glares at her and throws a blanket over Stiles nudity. 

Sitting up gets a growl from Stiles, but Derek ignores him so he can check on his pack, Boyd and Erica have some bad scratches on them but it looks like they’re healing well. While Cora and Isaac look like they got the most wounds, Derek has them settle down on the couch and brings water and food so they can heal faster. It feels nice to have his pack safe and protected, knowing they all came here after their Alpha to make sure he was ok. Derek knows Scott is going to be pissed that Stiles killed all of the Alpha Pack and the Darach, but right now Derek could careless. After things have settled down and his pack falls asleep, Derek goes back to his bed where Stiles has been faking sleep, when he gets close to the edge those long limbs reach out from the blanket and drag Derek under the warmth with him. Rumbling, Stiles rubs himself all over Derek’s body before settling back down with his face tucked under Derek’s chin. 

Huffing with a grin on his face, Derek presses a quick kiss to those cupid bowed lips, settling back against the bed and letting himself slip into sleep. He’s not sure how long Stiles is planning to stick around his pack or whether or not he’ll get tired of Derek and move on but his wolf knows the truth even if he hasn’t accepted it yet. When their scents had mixed together his wolf had growled one word that had Derek gasping.

Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird au!! There was supposed to be a second chapter where we see Stiles join Derek's pack and grow close with them as well as teaching them more about being a werewolf, and some more smut along with Derek unlocking the evolved wolf shift. But it didn't really happen. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write it one day, who knows.
> 
> Make sure to check out my other fics or come say high on Tumblr!


End file.
